In various settings, processing and testing of biological specimens is required for diagnostic purposes. Generally speaking, pathologists and other diagnosticians collect and study samples from patients, and utilize microscopic examination, and other devices to assess the samples at cellular levels. Numerous steps typically are involved in pathology and other diagnostic process, including the collection of biological samples such as blood and tissue, processing the samples, preparation of microscope slides, staining, examination, re-testing or re-staining, collecting additional samples, re-examination of the samples, and ultimately the offering of diagnostic findings.
While conducting biological tests, it is often necessary to dispense liquids, such as reagents, onto test slides containing the biological specimens. When analyzing tumor tissue for example, a thinly sliced section of the tissue might be placed on a slide and processed through a variety of steps, including dispensing predetermined amounts of liquid reagents onto the tissue. Automated reagent fluid dispensing systems have been developed to precisely apply a sequence of pre-selected reagents to test slides.
A representative reagent dispensing system includes a reagent dispensing tray which supports multiple reagent containers and is capable of positioning selected reagent containers over slides to receive reagent. The system further includes an actuator to facilitate ejection of a reagent out of the reagent container. During operation, the reagent dispensing tray positions a reagent container adjacent the actuator. The actuator (e.g. piston) contacts, for example, a spring loaded displacement member associated with the reagent container, effecting movement of the displacement member, which in turn causes reagent fluid to be applied over the slides.